<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sometimes When We Touch by Olsies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018645">Sometimes When We Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies'>Olsies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:42:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie comes home to find Richie crying over something ridiculous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sometimes When We Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie comes home one day to find Richie crying. At first he thinks there’s something seriously wrong, <em> somethinghappenedsomeonediedsomeonesdying. </em>Crossing the room quickly, Eddie pulls Richie into a tight hug, kissing his forehead and stroking his hair.</p><p>“It’s ok, baby, it’s ok, you’re ok,” Eddie murmurs.</p><p>Richie lets out a little hiccough and shoves his face into Eddie’s chest, clutching tightly to his shirt.</p><p>“What happened, Richie? What-”</p><p>Richie lets out a choked laugh. Eddie pulls back, looking down at his boyfriend.</p><p>“I was driving home and caught the tail end of a song, so when I parked I listened to it, and I just-”</p><p>Eddie blinks. “Song? What song?” <em> Richie cry over a song? What the fuck?! </em></p><p><em> “ </em>I don’t want to tell you,” Richie says, pulling away, wiping his face. Eddie glances at Richie’s phone. He grabs it before Richie can pull it away. He unlocks the phone and pulls up YouTube.</p><p>“<em> Sometimes When We Touch </em>?” Eddie asks. He snorts a little. “Jesus, you’re so fucking gay.” He kisses Richie’s forehead again.</p><p>“It’s a sweet song,” Richie insists, sniffling a little.</p><p>“Mhmm,” Eddie says. “If you’re a middle aged woman.”</p><p>“Fuck you too, Eds!” Richie laughs and flips him off. Eddie just rolls his eyes.</p><p>“You’re ridiculous,” Eddie says. “Honestly. Crying over Barry Manilow.” He shakes his head, hands Richie back his phone, and goes to the kitchen.</p><p>“Hey, don’t be mad at me because you’re emotionally stunted.” He pauses. “Maybe that’s why you’re so short; you never learned to express your feelings.”</p><p>“Says the man who is incapable of getting through any serious conversation without cracking a joke,” Eddie says as he opens the fridge. “What do you want for dinner?”</p><p>Richie rolls his eyes as he follows Eddie into the kitchen. He wraps his arms around Eddie’s waist and hooks his chin over Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie wraps his free arm around Richie’s.</p><p>“Any thoughts?” Eddie asks. Richie shrugs and kisses Eddie’s neck. Eddie sighs and closes the fridge before grabbing his own phone so he can order them some pizza.</p><p>***</p><p>A few days later, it is almost three in the morning and Eddie is laying in bed waiting for Richie to come home. He’d gotten stuck in a meeting and said he wouldn’t be home till late, but Eddie wants to wait for him. He isn’t sure if he’ll make it though, he’s so fucking tired. It had been a long week, and he is exhausted.</p><p>Suddenly he thinks about the other day when he had come home to Richie crying and he smiles a little. He grabs his phone and types in <em> sometimes when we touch </em>. He is a little surprised to find that a lot of people had actually done covers and it looked like it came out in the late 70s. He picks one at random and lays there in the dark, letting the soft voice float over him, and suddenly he gets it.</p><p>Maybe it is the exhaustion, but Eddie lays there trying to not cry.</p><p>He is being so ridiculous, he knows he is, and even though he’d just seen Richie that morning, he suddenly wants- no <em> needs </em> Richie to be there with him. He opens up his text messages and hesitates.</p><p><em> This is ridiculous </em> , Eddie tells himself. <em> Just turn off the song, roll over, and go to sleep, ya big, gay baby. </em></p><p>But he just lays there, his chest tight.</p><p>Right when he is about to start typing, Eddie hears the front door unlock and open. He sets his phone down, pushes aside the blankets, and goes to Richie.</p><p>“Hey, my love,” Richie says. “How-” Eddie shoves himself in Richie’s arms. “Eddie, you’re shaking. What- What’s wrong?”</p><p>Eddie shakes his head, laughing a little. He can feel Richie’s frown as he just holds him. As they fall silent, the song floats across the apartment.</p><p><em> I want to hold you till I die </em><br/>
<em> Till we both break down and cry </em> <em><br/>
</em>I want to hold you till the fear in me subsides</p><p>Blushing furiously, Eddie pulls away to go to the bedroom. He is feeling totally foolish. How could he have forgotten to turn off his phone? He doesn’t even get fully turned around before Richie pulls him back.</p><p>“Hey, hey, hey,” Richie whispers. “You’re ok.”</p><p>“It’s ridiculous,” Eddie says. “Who fucking cries over-”</p><p>“Barry Manilow?”</p><p>“Well, this is the Rod Stewart version, but yes.”</p><p>Richie chuffs and kisses Eddie’s hair. He lifts Eddie’s face up and looks at him. He brushes away a tear with his thumb.</p><p>“You’re so fucking cute, do you know that?” Richie asks.</p><p>“Shut up, asshole, I’m just tired,” Eddie says without much heat to his words. He leans up and pulls Richie down, kissing him. Richie’s arms come around him and lift him up. He carries him back to the bedroom, and sets him on the bed, still kissing him.</p><p>Eddie reaches for the phone, but Richie just grabs his wrist and pulls his hand back.</p><p>“Leave it,” Richie whispers as he kisses Eddie’s chin.</p><p>Eddie bites his lip as Richie’s hands move over his body. Taking a deep breath, Eddie tries to focus on the moment, focus on Richie’s mouth on his body, but then he hears a sob come from Richie, and he laughs a little. He pulls the other man back up, kissing away the tears.</p><p>“I love you so much,” Richie says.</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p>“We are so ridiculous.”</p><p>“We are.” He runs his fingers through Richie’s hair.</p><p>“We are so gay.”</p><p>“We are.” They both laugh.</p><p>Richie kisses Eddie’s palm a few times before helping him out of his shirt. Eddie suddenly finds he isn't tired any more.</p><p>***</p><p>Later, Richie is laying on his back with Eddie curled up next to him. Neither of them are asleep, but they also aren’t quite awake. Eddie lays there playing idly with Richie’s fingers. He lays there thinking about how much he loves Richie, how hard it had been for them when they were kids, and then later.</p><p>They’d gone years without talking, not because anything had happened, just because distance sometimes made friendships hard to maintain. But when they’d gotten together for Mike and Bill’s commitment ceremony the year before, it had been like no time had passed. They found out they both lived in New York within blocks of each other, so they began hanging out, and it wasn’t long before they were hooking up.</p><p>Eddie still can’t believe that he’s gotten so lucky.</p><p>“Hey, Eddie?” Richie whispers.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I know. I love you, too,” Eddie whispers back. He kisses Richie’s chest and settles closer. “Let’s try to get some sleep. I have an early morning meeting.” Richie rubs his back and they fall asleep.</p><p>A few hours later, Eddie’s alarm goes off and he groans. He turns it off and starts to get up, but Richie, who has barely moved, just pulls him back to his chest, not letting him move.</p><p>“Richie,” Eddie chides. “I have to get up.”</p><p>Richie whines a little. “Kiss first?”</p><p>Eddie smiles and kisses Richie softly. “I’m coming home right after my meeting, because Jesus I’m not 20 anymore and two hours of sleep <em> just isn’t enough </em>.” Richie squeezes his shoulder and rolls away, already sleeping again.</p><p>Smiling, Eddie gets out of bed and goes to take a shower, already counting down the minutes to when he can come back and lay down with his big goof of a boyfriend.</p><p>Sometimes life is hard, but sometimes it is incredibly soft and giving, and in this moment, he knows that both of them have gotten incredibly lucky, that not everyone is allowed the privilege that they have been given. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Eddie gets in the shower and begins to wash his hair.</p><p><em> Just a few more hours, </em> he tells himself. <em> Just a few more hours and then I can come home and sleep. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was watching <em>The Simpson's</em> and this song was on an episode, so I looked it up and it gave me reddie feels. This is just totally self-indulgent, I know, but I hope you enjoyed it!</p><p>Also, I'm back on <a href="https://nblesbianbenhanscom.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>! Come talk to me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>